


Never Trust the Fae

by VictoriaWitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Forest Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWitch/pseuds/VictoriaWitch
Summary: Naga!Daisho and Kistune!Kuroo awaken a Fairy while fighting in the forest due to increase tension from mating season. While you offer to settle their stress with some sexual relief, you're not keen on letting them get away scot-free for interrupting your slumber.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Never Trust the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a monster fucking fic before so .... here we are.

You jolt awake, your house shaking violently, rousing you from a peaceful slumber. Garbled voices, deep and gravelly curse each other. It’s impossible to make out what they’re saying, their volume far too loud to make any sense, only able to create a throbbing in the back of your skull. 

Uncurling yourself, you stand and shuffle to one of the edges of your sanctuary, steps wobbly as the much larger beings outside continue to rattle your home. Pushing the purple petal down, you peek out of the flower you’ve claimed as your living space. Thousands of tiny, lavender blossoms dot the greenery draping from the trees, where you currently reside. 

Staring out into the world beyond your globe of soft protection, you finally see the cause of all the ruckus. A Naga and a Kitsune square off, menacingly circling each other. Scales of emerald and gold refract against the rays of the sun as they shift, his tail coiling in a threat to strike. At the same time, nine tails of inky fur flick back and forth, his ears pinned flat against his tussled strands that jet out in every direction. “Heathens,” you grumble to yourself bitterly. It’s not uncommon to find Naga, Kitsune, Werewolves, or any other forest dwelling creature in this area. It is rare for them to risk disturbing the tiny beings that inhabit the willows. The wrath of a fairy can take quite a toll, especially ones that have been rudely and suddenly awakened. “Hey!” You shriek at them as your body flies out of the flower, voice soft to their ears, but the sternness is felt. 

“Oh, fuck,” the Kitsune mumbles as his hazel orbs narrow on your microscopic form. You shift, coming to your full size, although you’re still painfully smaller than the two males. The Naga is easily nine to ten inches taller than you, while the Kitsune has over a foot difference in comparison. Scowling between the two, your arms fold over your chest. While it’s a move to express your annoyance, it also covers your nearly visible breasts from the two intruders. Spider silk is a formidable fabric, but it’s much more useful when you’re not lurking around in a more human form. 

“Fucking fairies,” the Naga hisses under his breath, the tip of his tail rattling with displeasure. 

“Look here, snake bastard,” you whirl around to stand toe to toe with the creature, your hands gripping at your hips as you stare up at him with a scowl. 

“Oh, look at that. She knows your name. ~” the Kitsune taunts with a smirk. 

“Piss off, rooster hair!” Letting his anger take over, he overlooks your existence, his body pushing up against yours as he attempts to invade the other monsters' space. A scalding warmth presses against your back, the Kitsune clearly giving in to the idea of brawling with the snake. 

“Hey!” The small shriek that accompanies your call makes the two pause, the Naga having reached over your shoulder to grab the Kitsune by the scruff. The black cat followed suit, reaching under your arm to wrap his hand around the throat of his rival. Your wide orbs dart to try to glance at the two solid bodies of muscle trapping you, the sound of your heart thundering in your chest and their heavy breaths the only thing audible. It’s when you feel the press of something hard against your lower back and stomach that you realize what set the two off so drastically. 

It’s Spring.

It’s mating season. 

And whatever issues the two creatures have with each other have only been worsened by their need to relieve their sexual urges. You roll your eyes, unimpressed with the situations you’ve found yourself in the middle of, but you know exactly how to use it to your advantage. “Daisho, you scaly prick, I-“ 

“Oh, eat me, Kuroo.” Daisho digs his fingers more roughly into Kuroo’s scruff, “you’re just a little pus-“ his insult falls short, choked off by a startled gasp as your hand wraps around one of his cocks. Kuroo purrs from behind you, the vibrations in his chest rattling against your body as your other hand reaches back, caressing his own hardened length. 

“Simple, insufferable creatures,” you sigh as you continue to work your tiny hands against them. Nagas are typically cool to the touch, their cold blood keeping them chilled. But Daisho feels anything but that, right now. His cock hot and heavy in your grasp. Kuroo is no better off, a soft mewl escaping him when your thumb swipes over his slit, spreading the precum that has gathered. “All that commotion because you needed to get your dicks wet?” Neither respond to your rhetoric, too busy watching the way you skillfully work their throbbing members with practiced grace. With a shrug of nonchalance, you release both of them before turning to face the fox demon. “Kuroo, right?” He nods with an audible gulp, watching with intensity as you begin to bend your body at the hips, bringing your mouth closer to his twitching erection. “How’s this sound? I help the two of you out, and then when I’m done, you both leave without causing any more ruckus.” 

“Sounds  _ -hah- _ good to me,” Kuroo lets out a soft groan as you lick a stripe from his base to tip, swirling your tongue around the head before wrapping your lips around him. A hand slides up the inside of your thigh, kneading the flesh as his fingers trail closer to the apex. You smirk around Kuroo’s cock when you hear Diasho groan from behind you, his middle finger rubbing between your slick folds. You’re already dripping, their show of aggression earlier just as exciting as it was a nuisance. Daisho wastes no time, thrusting two fingers into your walls, softly groaning at the feel of your soft insides squeezing around his digits. His prep is chaste but efficient, the pads of his fingers curling and rubbing right against your soft spot in hurried motions. He slips in a third finger at the same time Kuroo thrusts half of his length down your throat. The burn in your throat mixed with the way your walls are being stretched pulls a muffled moan from you, the constriction of your throat making Kuroo’s hands lace into your hair. 

Daisho pulls his fingers out, preferring to feel you cum around his dick rather than on his hand. It’s mating season, after all, and if someone is going to offer him a tight hole to rut into, who is he to deny? 

Kuroo threads your soft locks between his fingers, using the new leverage he has to control how fast and how much of himself gets slammed into your wet, eager mouth. “ _ Fuck _ , your mouth is something else,” he chuckles, engrossed in the way your jaw seems to practically unhinge in effort of accommodating his girth. You glance up at him through glassy eyes, a single blink finally releasing the tears that had been building up. The sight alone elicits a moan of pure sin from the Kitsune, your debauched state further exciting him. 

With your tongue gliding against the underside of Kuroo’s length, teasing the vein that prominently throbs out, it’s hard to make any noise other than a guttural whine when you feel Daisho stretch you out with his cock. 

A shuddering moan slips past his lips, “so tight.” Your pussy flutters around him, eagerly trying to suck in more of him. He snickers when your hips move back against him, the sound arrogant and amused. “I didn’t know fairies were such cock whores.” There’s no room for rebuttal, but only because Kuroo refuses to remove himself from your heavenly throat even for a moment. He fucks your face with little restraint, your nose brushing his pelvis every four thrusts before he gives you a quick reprieve with a few shallow motions. A soft, inky appendage wrapped around your neck, Kuroo using one of his tails to feel the way his dick moves inside of you. 

Daisho grabs your hips with a bruising force and he quickly begins to rail into you, the sound of his pelvis slamming against your ass practically echoing through the forest. You can feel your skin reddening with every brutal thrust, but the stinging pain only makes your head swim with delight. Over the sound of both men panting and groaning as they use your body as their personal fuck toy, it’s hard for either of them to hear your own muffled moans. 

The moment you pop off of Kuroo’s cock is in a flash of panic, copious amounts of saliva dripping down your chin and coating his length. “D-Daisho!” He chuckles, teasing the head of his second cock against your folds, nudging against the one he already has speared inside of you. 

“Calm down, little Fairy,” his upper body curls over your own, bringing his lips to ghost against the shell of your ear, “I’m sure you can take it.” He slams his second member into your already stuffed cunt, shamelessly moaning at how snugly you construct around him. 

“Daisho! Daisho, take it out! It’s too much!” 

This time, Kuroo coos at you, a hand coming up for his knuckles to caress your cheek. In any other situation it would be comforting, but right now, it’s a belittling mockery of your concern. “Hush, he’ll take his time. Now, be a good little cocksleeve and get back to work.” With his hand against the back of your head, he guides your red, swollen lips to his awaiting cock. His tail tightens just enough to make you gasp, giving him the perfect opportunity to stuff himself back into your mouth. 

The two take their time, allowing you to adjust to being pushed to your limit. Daisho and Kuroo both slowly rock into you, waiting until the tension fades from your muscles. When Daisho hears you whimper around Kuroo, your walls throbbing against the two cocks stuffed inside your cunt, he grins. Wild and unhinged, fully intent on battering your insides until they’re bruised. Both men pick up a brutal pace, eager to chase the bliss building in their stomachs. You feel so perfect wrapped around them, body rocking back and forth violently with their mindless humping. 

You’re close to your own release, the tension in your lower stomach unbearable, ready to burst. You need more, of what you’re not exactly sure, but you know you just need  _ more.  _

“Aw,  _ shit, ngh,  _ I’m close,” Kuroo pants out, his head tilting back as he uses both hands to slam your mouth farther down his length. 

“Me too,” Daisho practically hisses between grit teeth, his focus narrowed to where your greedy pussy continuously sucks in both of his dicks. His hands move from your hips to the flesh of your ass, fingers digging in to leave behind angry, red imprints as he squeezes and pulls at the two mounds. He can hardly contain himself from looking at the tight ring of muscle that rests between your cheeks, so small and untouched. He briefly slows his pace, just long enough to let a glob of spit fall on to your puckered hole. The suddenness of it makes you jolt slightly, unprepared for the sensation of thick, cool liquid hitting your asshole. Even so, it takes a minute for your brain to catch up with the reasoning behind him doing such a thing. 

Your eyes bulge, feeling a thin tip of tightly knit scales prodding at your back door. Kuroo watches with sadistic enjoyment at the fear swirling in your glossy orbs, his own rolling in pleasure. 

“I figure a little  _ extra  _ stimulation will do you well,” Daisho croons with a twist of dark delight lacing his words. He regains his onslaught against your velvet walls as he slowly pushes more of his tail into your ass. By now, your hands are digging into Kuroo’s hips, trying to pry yourself away from his frenzied movements to make Daisho remove his tail. But the more he carefully works to open your tight hole, the more your reservations against the idea dies out. 

You can feel where Daisho’s cocks rub against the thin wall separating your two holes, his tail rutting against his fire hot members through the squishy wall. It’s not what you expected, or even thought of, when you were mentally begging for more. But the sensation of having all three holes filled to the brim is delicious. With Kuroo’s thick length restricting your air, his tail slowing the blood flow to your brain, and Daisho hammering against your cervix, you come undone. The coil in your stomach snaps, your scream seeping out from around the intrusion filling your mouth. Your body shakes and convulses, cunt creaming all over Daisho. 

The two monsters give a final groan in union, Daisho filling you with white of white just moments after Kuroo releases his load down your throat. 

The moment they come down from their high, they’re pulling away, reading and willing to fulfill their end of the arrangement. Their attempt to flee is immediately halted, your foot slamming down on the Naga’s tail while your fingers pinch the Kitsune’s sensitive ear, effectively locking them both in place. 

“What the fuck, Fairy?” Daisho hisses, his tail rattling despite being trapped under your impressive hold. 

“We promised to leave when we were done!” Kuroo adds, practically crouching down in a futile effort to lessen the pain shooting through his fuzzy ear. 

“I said you could leave when  _ I  _ was done,” you sneer, glancing between the two of them with ravenous eyes. “And I’m not done with the two of you.” They had woken you up, abruptly and rudely. It was only fair their punishment pushed them past any decent limit while making sure you were left fully satisfied. 


End file.
